The Girl Next Door
by Nelly-kun
Summary: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! It's finally done. Here's my entry for Silverhawk's Taiora contest. Hope you like it and R&R!!!


The Girl Next Door  
  
Disclaimer: (sigh) I hate this. Digimon does not belong to me and neither do any of the characters.   
  
A/N: This is for Silverhawk's contest and is not associated to any of my other writings. I hope I can make this story a good one. Hehehe... ^_^ This is going to be a sonfic too which includes Everything You Want (Vertical Horizon), (Absolutely) The Story of A Girl (Nine Days), Viva Forever (Spice Girls), and All Star (Smash Mouth).  
This is rated PG-13 for a reason: Cussing is a major in this story so be careful if you don't like it! Now on with the story!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Sora Takenouchi, an 18-year old freshman in college, walked around the dorm rooms looking for hers. 'S-39, where fuck is it?' she thought. ' Here it is! I hope my roommate is here since they have the key'   
When Sora came to the door, she heard a male voice singing. (A/N: First song here)  
Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead.  
The music was paused and the voice continued.  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
Sora could swear that she heard the voice before... but where the hell did she hear it?  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  
  
Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
Meanwhile inside the dorm room...   
A young man who loved soccer was singing his favorite song danced while balancing a soccer ball on his head  
It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You1/4re bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored  
  
Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
  
Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
  
Outside, Sora was still trying to remember where she heard that voice.  
  
Somebody once asked could you spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change  
  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
  
Tai loved this song. It portrayed him perfectly and also had one of his nicknames in it too, All Star. He also used to sing it when he was younger with his best friend. All he could remember about her is that she was the girl next door.  
  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  
  
Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
  
Sora knocked on the door. She was pretty sure she knew that voice from somewhere before.  
"Coming" answered the voice. There were running, a loud thud, a "God dammit", another thud, "Fuck!", another thud, "Grrr... God dammit, what the fuckin' hell is this!?" could be heard afterwards, and the door opening. "Hi." Sora looked up into the face of her roommate. He was tall, with a strong build, and from the look on his face, was carefree, reckless, kind, and funny. He had a gold earring (loop of course) in his right ear, hair pulled back into a ponytail that went to the middle of his back, and bangs that hid his eyes.   
"Hello" said Sora, "I'm your roommate"  
"Really? That's cool" replied the young man, moving to the side. "Come on in. I'll help you carry in your stuff." He picked up 2 suitcases with one arm and walked inside. As that time, Sora's pet dog came running down the hall and stopped at her side. " I hope you don't mind cats. My parents told me to bring mine."  
"That's okay. I brought my dog." Replied Sora. "Meet Tiger." The dog beside Sora barked a hello. It was a female German Shepard. The man turned around after putting down the suitcases. He smiled.  
"A long time ago, a friend of mine had a dog named Tiger" he said.  
"I've had Tiger for a very long time" she replied. "How about your cat?"  
" Oh, I've had him since he was a kitten. Meiko!" he called " Here little Meiko!"  
A white cat with brown spots came running out of the room and jumped into his arms. Tiger had walked over to the man and Meiko jumped over to Sora. The man petted Tiger's head and said in a whisper...  
" You look just like my friend's dog. You know what Tiger?" (his voice was a little lower) "I loved my friend longer than I could remember and still do."  
" Hey... we never told each other our names yet" Sora said while petting a purring Meiko in her lap.  
" Oh. Sorry bout that" chuckled the man. He held out his hand. " My name is Taichi Kamiya. You can call me Tai though."  
Sora couldn't believe her ears. She had only one thing to say... "Tai?"   
" Yeah?"  
" You don't remember me?" she asked  
" Well... you DO look familiar..." Tai trailed off. He looked into her eyes. "Sora? Is that you?"  
" It's nice to see you again Tai..." Sora had said. There was an akward silence.  
" I know..." said Tai. "Holly shit. Well, I'll be damned to Hell" he thought.  
(Music starts- Spice Girls: Viva Forever)  
Do you still remember, How we used to be?  
Feeling together, believe in whatever  
My love has said to me  
* Tai and Sora looked into each other's eyes while Meiko and Tiger looked at each other, obviously confused *  
Both of us were dreamers  
Young love in the sun  
Felt like my Savior; my spirit I gave you  
We'd only just begun  
*"Tai... what happened to us?" asked Sora  
" I don't know..." *  
Hasta Manana, Always be mine  
  
Viva Forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live Forever, for the moment  
Ever searching, for the sun  
* "I wish I didn't leave..." thought Tai *  
Yes I still remember, every whispered word  
The touch of your skin, giving life from within   
Like a love song that I'd heard  
Slipping through our fingers, like the sands of time  
Promises made, every memory saved  
Has reflections in my mind  
* "I wish he didn't leave..." thought Sora *  
Hasta Manana, Always be mine  
* Sora walked towards Tai. Tai smiled a caring smile and hugged her when she reached him*  
Viva Forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live Forever, for the moment  
Ever searching, for the sun  
* Sora felt Tai's strong arms around her and wrapped her arms around him. She nuzzled her head into Tai's chest*  
But we're all alone now, was it just a dream  
Feelings untold, they will never be sold  
And the secret's safe with me  
* "I missed you Tai..."  
"Same here"  
Hasta Manana, Always be mine  
  
Viva Forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever, for the moment  
Ever searching, for the sun  
  
Viva Forever, I'll be waiting  
Everlasting, like the sun  
Live forever, for the moment  
Ever searching, for the sun  
  
Tai pulled away from Sora to look into her firey ruby colored eyes.  
" How have you been Sora?"   
"I've been better," Sora replies, a small smile playing her lips. If she knew Tai, he would take her seriously and repeatidly apologize for leaving.  
"What do you mean Sora?" Tai asked, confused. Reality hit him. "Oh..." he mumbled.  
"3...2...1..." Sora thought in her head.  
" Sora, I'm terribly sorry for leaving 4 years ago..." he started.  
" I knew he would do this" Sora thought as Tai kept on rambling apologizes.   
" I needed space to sort out some stuff so I had to leave. I needed to get out on my own, away from everyone." Tai said, getting Sora's attention.  
" It's okay Tai... no wait, I can't call you that anymore." Sora replied.   
"Huh?"   
"I should call you Taichi since you've grown up so much."  
"Sora... why don't you just call me by my nickname?" Tai asked, "Everybody has been calling me Taichi for a long time. And besides..." Tai went on as he pulled Sora close so he could whisper in her ear, "Only the girl I think is the greatest can call me by that name" he said.   
"Taichi..." Sora said, "What are you talking about?"  
" Maybe this will help..." Tai said as he turned on the stereo. Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon started.  
  
Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why   
  
Sora looked at Tai who was smiling.  
  
But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return  
  
"What does this have to do us?" said Sora.  
Tai chuckled softly. "You know exactly what it means..."  
  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why   
  
Tai released Sora and turned around to look out the window. Sora closed the door to their dorm room. She walked up behind Tai.  
  
You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say   
  
"Taichi..." Sora said as she stopped behind him.  
  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why   
  
But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for  
  
Tai turned around to look at Sora. The music continued.  
  
Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return   
  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why  
  
Tai turned back around to look out the window. His deep, soothing voice started singing.  
  
" I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know"   
  
" It's okay Taichi... I don't know why either." Sora said.  
" Hmm..." Tai replied.  
" What?"   
" I was just thinking about how different you look Sora."   
" What do you mean?"  
" I mean, you've grown up a lot. Your hair's longer, and you've matured a lot, but you're still the Sora I remember" he explained.  
"So I guess I'm not pretty huh?"  
"What? What the hell gave you that idea?" Tai asked.  
"That's probably the reason why you fuckin' left isn't it!" Sora yelled.  
(Absoulutly: The Story of A Girl starts playing)  
  
This is the story of a girl,   
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!   
And while she looked so sad in photographs,   
I absolutely love her,   
WHEN SHE SMILES!...   
  
"Sora..." Tai said  
"Don't fuckin' talk to me Tai!" she screamed.  
  
How many days in a year?   
She woke up with hope but she only found tears!   
And I can be so insincere,   
Making her promises never for real!  
  
" Listen to me Sora!" Tai begged.  
" Shut the fuck up!" she yelled.  
  
As long as she stands there waiting,   
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes!   
How many days disapeer?   
When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?   
  
" I want you to stay the hell out of my life Tai" she screamed. Tai just stood there.  
  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day!   
And your hair never falls in quite the same way!   
But you never seem to run out of things to say!.  
  
THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,   
WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!   
AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,   
I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,   
WHEN SHE SMILES!...   
  
If that'll make you happy Sora, then I will because..." Tai choked out.  
  
How many lovers stay?   
Just to put of with this shit day after day!   
How did we wind up this way?   
Watching our mouths for the words that we say.   
  
Sora realized what she had said and turned to face Tai.  
  
As long as we stand here waiting,   
Wearing the clothes of the souls that we choose!   
How do we get there today?   
When we're walking to far for the price of our shoes!   
  
"Because I care about you too much Sora!" Tai yelled back on the brink of tears.  
  
Your clothes never wear as well the next day!   
And your hair never falls in quite the same way!   
But you never seem to run out of things to say!...   
  
"What?" Sora said.  
"You're my best friend Sora, but I wanted our relationship to go beyond being best friends..." Tai had explained, "That's why I left 4 years ago. Because I know you wouldn't return my feelings..."  
  
THIS IS THE STORY OF A GIRL,   
WHO CRIED A RIVER AND DROWNED THE WHOLE WORLD!   
AND WHILE SHE LOOKED SO SAD IN PHOTOGRAPHS,   
I ABSOLUTELY LOVE HER,   
WHEN SHE SMILES!...   
  
" Taichi..." Sora said, holding back her own sobs, "Are you saying..."   
" I love you Sora, that's what I've been trying for 8 years to tell you."  
  
This is the story of a - girl!   
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world!   
And while she looks so sad and lonely there,   
I absolutely love her,   
WHEN SHE SMILES!...   
  
Sora couldn't believe it. The one man whom she loved for everything that was his very existence, finally had said the 3 little words she wanted to hear since she met him.   
" Taichi..." Sora smiled while crying, " Do you know how long I've been waiting to hear that from you?"  
"Huh?" he said as he raised his eyebrows.  
"I've been waiting 17 long years to hear you say that." Sora said, walking up to him. Tai just looked at her, confused. Sora giggled since Tai had always been like that. She stopped in front of him and stared deep into his eyes. Tai's eyes softened from the stone-cold stare he was just in.  
  
This is the story of a girl!   
Her pretty face she hid from the world!  
  
"Sora..." Tai said as Sora wrapped her arms around his neck, "Are you serious?"  
" Yes Tai. I am VERY serious" she whispered to him, moving her head closer to his.  
" You never answered my question from before..." he said, the same twinkle that he had as a kid returning to his eyes.  
"So?" she replied. " I don't care." Her lips were only inches from his. She could feel his soft breath on her face. His strong, yet soft hand caressed her cheek.  
"You're beautiful inside and out." He whispered," And I mean it."  
" I never knew you could be so romantic Tai," she whispered back.  
" There's a lot you don't know about me now..."  
Sora and Tai leaned in closer to each other as Tai wrapped his arms around Sora's waist. Sora closed her eyes when she felt the electricity of Tai's lips upon hers. She was finally happy again because her best friend was now her boyfriend and she planned on keeping him with her for the rest of her life.  
  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there,   
I absolutely love her,   
  
WHEN SHE SMILES!   
When she smiles!  
  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Author's Note: Yeah I know, sappy ending, but hey, I was running out of time with my computer. -_- Hope I get lots of reviews on this one... unlike the others...  
C ya!  
The Mistress of Mishiro (one of them)  
~ Greymon  



End file.
